Never Forget
by Starykid
Summary: She and 300 other students died in September 200. What would you do if you were given a second chance? XOver with Touched by an Angel. Based from the last episode. R&R 2 find out more!
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary:**

She was killed six years ago when the boiler at her school blew up. She and 300 children grades K-12 from a small town went to heaven to be with God. Now she has the power to help others who need her. Will God give her the strength to help Ruthie over come a tremendous loss? Will Ruthie let her into her heart so that she won't be lost as well? This is a crossover with Touched By An Angel, based on the last episode.


	2. Sarah Morning Star

**Sarah Morning Star:**

I was told to always believe in God, for one day I would live with him. I never thought I would be living with him so soon. It had been the perfect school year. I had a boyfriend and we were going steady. My siblings were in the same school as I was, even though they were younger then me. Everybody knew we needed a new school, because ours was getting too crowded to have 300 students ranging from K-12 grade under the same roof. But nobody thought our lives were would end so suddenly. Or so violently. We hadn't had the boiler looked at for years, but everyone thought we would be safe in that old school.

For being three stories high, the school wasn't that bad. But the cafeteria was right above the boiler room and we were all eating lunch that day. I remember sitting down next to my boyfriend, Elijah Many Horses and some of our friends, Mary Pretty Feather & her boyfriend James White Horse. We were all laughing about what we were going to do after school that day. We never thought we would be going to Heaven. If you're wondering why we all have weird names, we all live on an Indian Reservation in Kansas. It's a big Reservation with a small school. All of us kids were in that school that horrible day in September 2000. Every kid in that school had a white name at the beginning of their Indian name.

My family rarely called me Sarah. My teachers always called me Sarah. My friends called me Morning Star, no matter what. We had plans to go ride horses after school, but we would never live to see those beautiful horses roaming freely on the reservation. I met Andrew, the Angel of Death that day. But all of us met our own Angel of Death that day, as we were guided from our home on Earth to our home in Heaven. Elijah Many Horses, Mary Pretty Feather, James White Horse and I went to Heaven together, our Angels leading us away from pain and into the light of God.

That was six years ago. I've been given an assignment in Glenoak, California. I am to be a Substitute Teacher for a History class. But because this is my first assignment involving teenagers, I am to tell them about that day. I have been told that is what they are learning about. I have also been told that Monica, Andrew, Gloria and Rafael will be working with me. I have to be careful of what I do on this assignment, for I am being evaluated, to see if I am a good caseworker. I hope I can help as many people as I can. Monica is waiting for me.


	3. Ruthie Camden

**Ruthie Camden:**

Supposedly, we are getting a new Substitute Teacher today. We have been learning about the Reservation school that blew up in Kansas in 2000. Nobody wants to learn about it. All it was was a bunch of teachers and Native American kids who lived and died in the explosion. Why do they need to bring someone special in to teach us about this particular explosion? My dad said it's a great subject to learn about, because of what should have never happened. He said that those kids never should have been in that one school together, that they should've been in two separate schools. What does he know about the explosion? Nobody even paid attention to the news when we heard what had happened. It wasn't as big as September 11, 2001, even though it was just a year after it happened.

Maybe this new teacher won't make us learn about the explosion. Maybe she'll let us learn about something else. Maybe she'll let us learn about something more interesting then a bunch of kids and teachers who didn't make it out of the school alive.


End file.
